Where are we?
by PaigeSpecter
Summary: Another one of Hanji's experiments has sent Eren and Armin into present time! Aided by a girl named Sonia, will they survive the modern times long enough to get back home? (I know the summary sucks)
1. Chapter 1- Where are We?

Before I begin, know that I don't own ANYTHING accept my OC, Sonia. Enjoy, this is just a silly fic! ~Specter

* * *

WHERE ARE WE?

"Hey, Eren!" Armin called out to his best friend. "We're having an inspection on our 3D manuevering devices, just to make sure they work properly. Come on!" Eren rolled his eyes, not wanting to go through an inspection. "Okay, wait up!" Eren called back to Armin, running after him.

"This is just a simple inspection of your grappling hooks. You're going to shoot them at the next roof over. Jaeger, Arlert!" The higher rank called, snapping them back to attention. "Since you weren't paying attention, you two go first." Not really sure what to do, they stood there for a moment. "Grapple to the next roof," Mikasa told them in a barely audible whisper. They nodded in response, running to the edge of the roof they were currently on. They launched their cables at the same time, successfully hooking them into the next roof. When they made it over, the hooks didn't release!

_ Both of them are defective?! _Eren thought in disbelief. They both fell due to their restrictions, taking off pieces of roof panes as they skidded to a halt. In doing so, a lot of dust kicked up. When the cloud cleared, both of them were gone, as if they were never there! Everyone in line to test their gears stood in disbelief. No one even dared to breathe, until an exited yelp of joy was heard. Hanji pushed their way through the crowd, eyes twinkling. "Yes!" Xhe cried, "It worked! _Yes!_" Everyone was staring at them, clearly confused. Seeing this, xhe turned to them, giving them a glance that looked just as confused. "What?" Xhe said innocently.

_Many years into the future_

Armin woke before Eren. He sat up, rubbing his head. _Man, that was one hell of a crash,_ he thought to himself. He averted his attention to Eren, who was lying face-first into the ground. "Hey, Eren, wake up." He said, shaking his best friend's shoulder. "Wake up, man. Get up-" Armin stopped mid-sentence, clearly too shocked to speak. When he looked around, they were no longer inside the walls. They were in the middle of a road! This was a strange road, however. The middle was lined with yellow paint, and it was very smooth. Eren had sat up at that moment, groaning. "Damn, how long was I out?" He asked, turning his body to Armin. "Hey, what is it? What's wro-?" He stopped mid-sentence as well, seeing his surroundings. "What the hell? We were just on top of a roof! Where are we?!" They were panicked at this point, utterly confused about the foreign place. A throat cleared behind them, and then was followed by a voice. "Hey, erm... What are you doing in the middle of the street?"

Their heads violently jerked towards the voice. There eyes nearly bugged out of their heads. A girl, maybe a small amount older than they were, stood before them. She wore a short, cleavage bearing dress. In current times, this is normal, but they had never seen something so indecent. It was Eren who spoke out first. "What district are we in?" He asked, blushing slightly at her state of dress. The girl quirked an eyebrow at them. "What do you mean, 'district'? We're in Florida, if that's what you mean." "What is Florida?" Eren wondered out loud. Armin's smart mind seemed to piece things together. "What year is it?" He inquired. She knotted her brows and raised her arm slightly. "What, do you two have amnesia or something? It's 2014!" This is the point Eren stopped believing the world. Armin hit his forehead with his palm. "Armin...?" Eren questioned. "Damn Hanji! They did this!"

Around thirty minutes later, the two boys explained their story to the girl. She didn't believe them, of course. "I don't know who you think I am, but I certainly would never believe you're ancient kids who fight Titans. Now, is there someone I can call to pick you up?" This reaction was only expected, but Eren knew how to prove it to her. "Wait, please! I can show you the truth." Armin looked at him questioningly. "Where we're from, I'm known as a Titan shifter. An outcome of a science experiment to defeat the Titans. If we can head somewhere large and secluded, like a field, I can show you." The girl looked hesitant. "I'll put some trust in you, for now. By the way, my name is Sonia." "Nice to meet you. I'm Eren, and this is Armin."

"Well, here we are. This is the best place I can think of." They stood in the middle of an abandoned crop field, the cornstalk bases moldy and rotten. "Well, go ahead! Turn into a Titan!" Sonia said to Eren sarcastically. "Sure, no problem," Eren replied, pulling one of the blades out of the 3D maneuvering device he laid on the ground. Her eyes widened in fear. "The transformation happens through self-mutilation," Armin explained. "You may want to stand back." Eren drew the blade over his forearm, wincing at the pain. "Oh, my god. That is _gross!_" Sonia exclaimed, disgusted. "You two are sadistic! I'm leaving now." She turned to leave. "Wait, Sonia! Look!" Armin said. Titan steam began to appear, and a huge flash came from Eren's location.

When the steam cleared, Eren's Titan form emerged. She stared up at the huge beast in shock. "Holy shit! It's for real! You're not crazy! This is so cool!" She said, jumping up and down excitedly. Armin grinned at her enthusiasm. He then grappled onto the Titan's neck. Her grin widened. "Woah, so that's what you use to kill Titans? It looks fun!" Armin nodded from above, hen moved around its neck to the nape. He drew his swords, slashing it. Her smile dropped. "What the hell are you doing? Don't kill him!" She screamed. The Titan hollered and fell to the ground. Armin widened the wound on its nape. Sonia was clearly concerned, running over to the Titan's body. "Is he OK? Did you kill him?" "No, he's coming out." There was a shuffling sound, and Eren climbed out. His face and arms were wrapped in tendons, but they fell off, and he passed out. "So, what do we do with the Titan body? We can't really hide it." "It deteriorates after a bit," Armin explained.

They carried him back to Sonia's house. When they entered, Armin's jaw nearly hit the floor. He had never seen technology like this! He immediately began asking questions. 'What is this?' 'What does this one do?' 'How does this one work?' Most of her answers were, 'That's a computer. You can do many things with it. 'That's a phone. You can call people with it.' 'That's a microwave. You heat food with it.' These were such simple things to her. She felt she was teaching a curious child. Eren groggily sat up, rubbing his eyes. He, too, took in his surroundings with awe. Armin explained each to him. Bored of the obvious, Sonia grabbed her phone, opening her iTunes library. They instantly gathered around her, amazed by the small device. _I was just going to turn on music, _she thought to herself. This sprung her an idea. If she was going to teach them how to act, she was going to show them modern dance.


	2. Chapter 2- Dance Lessons

Hello friends! I don't own Shingeki no Kyojin or any of the songs listed here. Thanks!

* * *

DANCE LESSONS

"I'm going to invite my friend over using the phone," Sonia told Armin and Eren. She put in the number in and put in on speaker. She was amused over the anticipation on their faces. "Hello?" Her best friend, Kathrine, finally said. Both Eren and Armin's eyes widened in complete amazement. "Hey babe!" _Did she just call her babe? _ They both thought. "I have some people I want you to meet. Can you come over?" "Sure! I'll be over in five. Cya!" The call ended. "In this time, girls call their friends 'babe'. We're not together or anything." They nodded in understatement. "Eren," Armin said, "We're not really dressed for this era. Let's take of our belts and gear." Armin and Eren started removing the belts that laced their chests. Even after removing the straps, their shirts were still very old fashioned. "Stay here, I think I have some old hoodies."

When Sonia returned, she held two jackets. "These'll be loose, but they'll have to do." "Thanks," they both muttered in unison, both absent-mindedly pulling off their shirts. Sonia felt her face heat up. For such young kids, they sure were in shape. After they were once again dressed and seated, Sonia asked, "How old are you two?" "We're both 15, but will be 16 soon." Eren answered. _Well, that's a relief, _she thought to herself. "I'm 16, too." There was a brief but very awkward silence after that. She broke it with, "Why are you two so quiet? I've done almost all the talking since you got here!" Armin and Eren glanced at each other. "Well, it was kind of the year 850 about an hour a go, but now, it's 2014. We're still a bit shaken-" The doorbell cut Eren off. "What was that?" Armin asked. "The doorbell. You ring it to announce your arrival." She sprang up to answer the door.

"Hey, girl!" Kathrine squealed excitedly. "Where are these new friends of yours?" Sonia tugged Kathrine over to Armin and Eren. "Kathrine, this is Armin and Eren. Guys, this is Kathrine." Armin smiled at her. "Hello, Kathrine," He said, standing up to shake her hand. She ignored his hand completely. "Oh my God, you look like He-Man!" She screamed, pulling him into an embrace. Armin's face stained red, and he looked at Eren, as if to say, 'Help me!' Eren shrugged, an amused glint in his eye. She released a stunned Armin. "Hey, Sonia, turn on some music!" She sing-songed. Sonia grinned. "Armin and Eren are not really accustomed to modern music. Do you want to teach them about it?" Armin and Eren instantly looked at each other, a bit of a scared look on both of their faces. Kathrine grinned evilly, pulling off her jacket. "Shall we?"

Sonia shoved her iPhone in the dock, scrolling through her iTunes library to find a song. She settled on 'Talk Dirty' by Jason Derulo. The catchy tune filled the room, and Kathrine squealed in excitement. "Our song!" They started dancing. They were both horrible dancers, but it was fun. Both Eren and Armin had very uneasy looks towards the suggestive lyrics. Sonia loved the song, but she couldn't wait for the rapping part. _This is going to be hilarious!_ She thought to herself.

_Dos Cadenas, close to genius_

_Sold out arenas, you can suck my penis_

Their heads perked up and their eyes widened.

_Gilbert Arenas, guns on deck_

_Chest to chest, tongue on neck_

_International oral sex_

They started to blush, and they stared at each other. Their eyes said, 'Are you hearing this?!"

_Bought a jet, what do you expect?_

_Her pussy's so good I bought her a pet_

_Anyway, every day I'm trying to get to it_

Their faces were a scarlet shade of red.

When the song ended, both of the boys looked impossibly embarrassed. Eren sighed, thankful it was over. "Oh my God, guys! Get up and dance with us!" Kathrine commanded. Together, they shook their head 'no', too afraid of the raunchy words. "Whatever. Sonny, turn on Pompeii," She sighed, rolling her eyes. Complying, Sonia turned on the song. She had always loved the lyrics.

_And the walls keep tumbling down in the city that we love, great clouds roll over the hills bringing darkness from above_

Somehow, the song reminded Eren of something. He tried to ignore the painful feeling tugging at him, but he couldn't shake it. _What is this reminding me of?_ He wondered.

_But if you close your eyes, does it almost feel like nothing's changed at all?_

And suddenly, it was That Day. He was suddenly looking at an exited Armin with that forbidden book of the outside treasures. "And there are huge bodies of water that cover most of this planet called oceans, made completely of salt water!" Eren, who was mildly interested up to that point, no longer believed of the outside world. "No way! Salt is insanely valuable. The traders would've used it all up by now." Armin grew even more exited. "They can't use it all, it's _that_ big!" His memories skipping ahead, he remembered the Colossal Titan kicking down the gate, when the world he knew until then ruined. He remembered his mother crushed under his childhood house, the house that once made him feel safe. The house had betrayed him. He remembered watching his mother helplessly thrashing in the smiling Titan's grip. He didn't want to remember anymore, but he couldn't control his thoughts.

"Hey, Eren..." Armin began, breaking his thoughts. "You're thinking about it. You're thinking about That Day, aren't you?" Eren gave a small nod. Recently, he had been able is suppress the horrific memories that the fall of Wall Maria branded into his mind, but the words that he had heard made them all flood back. "Hey, Sonia?" Armin started softly, "You wouldn't mind changing the music, would you? It brings up bad memories for us." Nodding, Sonia pulled the phone off of the jack. She hoped she hadn't brought up a sensitive subject. "Hey, Kath, It's already midnight. Are you staying over?" Kathrine shrugged. "Sure, I don't care." She walked towards the bedroom. "You two can stay on the sofas. Bathroom's over there." As Sonia walked to her room, she turned back towards them. "Oh, and by the way, we're going shopping tomorrow," She told them with a smug grin.

Settling on the couches, Armin and Eren were finally able to discuss the matter at hand. "Armin, I don't want to be here anymore, it's too much! You're the smart one, how do we get back?" Armin scowled at Eren's complaint. "Eren, I may be smart, but I'm not Hanji. She's the one who sent us here, so she can take us back. However, I did have an idea, but it's silly..." Eren nodded vigorously is encouragement, willing to try anything to get back. "Remember how we got here? We crashed. Maybe that's how we'll get back." Eren gave Armin a sour look, as if to say, 'Seriously, man?' "Yeah, it's a dumb idea. Sorry, I'll think of something else." Eren raised his hand to hush his friend. "No, it's worth a shot. Anyways, it's all we've got. It's best we sleep now. Night, Armin." He gave a sleepy grunt in response. "I never thought I'd be so urgent to get back to those damned Titans and Corporal shorty," Eren slurred in a tired voice to nobody in particular.


	3. Chapter 3- Here come Heichou!

HERE COMES HEICHOU!

Grabbing Hanji by the hair, Levi tugged them towards him. "What the fuck did you do, shitty glasses?" He demanded. Their eyes shined. "I did a successful experiment, that's what!" Levi sighed and tightened his grip on their hair. "Yes, I can see that, but _what_ did you do?" Hanji tore their way out of his iron grasp and clapped their hands together. "I sent them into the future, that's what!" Levi clicked his tongue and rolled his eyes. "And just how did they crash and time travel? It's impossible. More so, how do we get them back?" Hanj didn't respond at first, seeming deep in thought. "To answer question one, sciency stuff. You wouldn't understand. Second, someone'll need to find them by traveling and crashing at the same speed they did." Turning to the dazed crowd, Hanji cleared their throat. "So, does anyone want to see the future?" Nobody spoke up. "Come on, no takers? Does nobody here have a sense of adventure?" Still, nobody volunteered. "Tch, I'll go get the brats." Levi announced.

* * *

Eren woke with a start, expecting to be on his bunk in the Survey Corps HQ. Instead, he lay on one of the short sofas in Sonia's living room. Glancing on the clock mounted on the wall, he gasped. "Armin," he whispered, shaking his friend. "It's already five o'clock. Get up." Though this may be early to most, it was when all in the Survey Corps woke. Armin sat up and stretched. Blinking sleep out of his eyes, he remembered their current situation. "I was honestly hoping last night was a bad dream," he grumbled. "So," Eren began, "Even though there's next to no purpose, we should still train. I'm sure there will be places to get pressurized air, so 3DMG shouldn't be a problem." Armin nodded, walking to the closet where they put their gear and uniforms.

* * *

Levi and Hanji sat in Hanji's lab. They were discussing what Levi was to do when he found Eren and Armin. "Remember the plan. When you find them, you will alert me through pulling the chain I attached to your gear. After that, spend around a month or so there. Check if there are any traces of Titans in history, or if our technology is still relevant." Levi nodded. "And, if we need you, I will alert you through a similar chain. You know how to get back." Making their way to the roof, Levi prepared to crash. "Oh, and Levi," Xhe said to him, "Be careful, and bring me back souvenirs!" Levi smirked and responded, "See you in a month, shitty glasses."

* * *

Now in their uniforms, Eren and Armin were now strapping on their belts and attaching their gear. Armin, who was rather weak and frail, dropped the heavy 3DMG, causing Eren to jump. "Shit, Armin! Be careful." Armin muttered a quick 'sorry' and picked it back up. From down the hall, they heard a muffled voice say, "Sonny, wake up! I just heard a huge crash from the living room." It hadn't registered to them that the loud crash of metal against wood would wake the others in the house. Light feet followed, and Kathrine emerged from the hall. She saw them in their foreign uniforms and the heavy metal boxes strapped to their hips. "What are you wearing?" She asked, curious. "Well, you see, we're soldiers of a sort. We're just heading out to train. You can go back to sleep, ok?" Armin told her, urging her back to the room. "Nah, I'm awake now. I'll watch," she told them, smirking. They smirked right back. They were going to show their skills.

"Alright, this is how this session is going to go," Armin explained. "We're going to maneuver around these trees. Since we can't get superhard steel around here, don't let your blades touch the bark." Kathrine was clearly confused about what they were talking about. "Wait, what do you mean, 'maneuver'? And what kind of soldiers fight things at tree height?" Not responding, they shot into the trees. In midair, they drew a fresh pair of blades and slashed the trees at different heights. Wanting to impress their spectator, Eren dared a frontflip. When they ran low on gas, they stopped. Landing back on the ground, Kathrine was dumbfounded. "You guys are like... Spiderman! When you do that, does it feel like flying? But wait, how don't you fall? Isn't it scary? What about-" Her chain of questions was cut short when they heard a loud boom, followed by a skidding sound and then an 'oof'. Running around front, they were shocked at who they saw. "Le- Levi heichou?" Eren gasped. Levi looked up at him. "Tch. Miss me, shitty brats?"

* * *

Sorry, this one's really short. I don't own anything, with the exception of my two OC's. More soon! ~Specter


	4. Chapter 4- Let's go to the Mall

Hello! This is a fluffy chapter. Please know I don't own anything, save for my two OC's. Enjoy!

* * *

LET'S GO TO THE MALL

Levi lay on the ground, rubbing the arm he landed on. "Le-Levi Heichou?!" Eren exclaimed, barely believing his eyes. Levi smirked. "Tch, miss me, shitty brats?" Eren grabbed his arm and pulled him up. "How did you get here, sir?" Levi rolled his eyes. "The same way you brats did, how else?" Kathrine knit her eyebrows. "Wait, who is this now? Damn, he's short. Why were you on the road, dude?" Eyes darkening, Levi held out his hand. "Corporal Levi Rivaille. And you are?" A bit intimidated now, Kathrine took his hand, shaking it. "Erm, nice to meet you. I'm Kathrine Alteri. I'm taking it you're their boss? You seem a bit young to be a military captain." Releasing her hand, Levi clicked his tongue. "I'm 34. What are you, 13?" Kathrine blushed. "I- I'm so sorry!"

"Now, back to the matter at hand," Levi continued, turning towards Eren and Armin. "To put it simply, Hanji is the reason you're here." Armin nodded. "Yes, we figured it out it was them." "Ok, here's the plan. There's a way back, but..." Levi trailed off, glancing at Kathrine. "Do you mind? This is a private conversation." Blushing, Kathrine ran back to the house. "We're staying with that girl's friend. We had to tell her about the Titans and my Titan form to gain her trust," Eren explained. "I hope we can trust her, then. As I was saying, there is a way back.

"Now, here's the plan. We are to find out if there is any history of Titans in this time. Next, we'll check maps to see if the Walls are still standing. After that, we will see if our technology, or anything like it, is still used. We won't tell anyone else, besides this girl, about where we're from. Shitty glasses told me that we'll stay for a month before they brings us back. If they can't bring us back, there is a last resort." Eren nodded dumbfoundedly, but Armin questioned him. "How is they planning to bring us back? And if they can't, what's this 'last resort'?" Levi gave a trademark click of his tongue. "Mind your place, greenhorn. That's not your concern." "I apologize, sir! My curiosity got the best of me. We should head back to the house now."

Walking inside the house, they found Kathrine and Sonia talking. "Their boss, Levi, is here now," Kathrine said to Sonia, not taking notice of the three men in the doorway. "He's hot as hell, but he's 34 and, like, a midget. He's got these real intense grey eyes." Sonia laughed, but then took notice of them. Her giggling halted sharply and her eyes widened. "What is it?" Kathrine asked, but then saw them as well. Her face turned bright red. "Oh my God, I'm _so_ sorry!" Levi smirked. "Uh, Sonny, I gotta go now. I'll see you around!" She half-shouted, desperately pushing past Armin and Eren. Giggling, Sonia introduced herself. "I'm sorry about her. I'm Sonia Trower. You're name was Levi, right?" Levi nodded in response. "I came here to find these two. I know this is very sudden, but would it be alright if you would let us stay here for a month? It is understandable if the answer is 'no', we will find somewhere else. But, if you will, we can help you out around here, and find work."

"Well... I guess a month isn't that long. Fine, I'll let you stay. You need new clothes, though. We're going shopping in a few hours." They nodded. Levi glanced around, scowling. "Oh, and one more thing. This place is a mess. You wouldn't mind if I cleaned the house, would you? I have thing about... _Dirt,"_ Levi told her, grimacing at the word 'dirt'. This request took her by surprise. "You _enjoy _cleaning? Never mind, I won't judge you. I was gonna clean the house today, anyways. Knock yourself out. I'll be in my room if you need me. It's only 6 AM, anyways," she said, yawning and stretching. "Thank you," he responded. He then turned towards Armin and Eren. "Get busy, brats."

"Come on guys, get in the car!" Sonia urged. "Just open the door and sit in the seat," she told them, climbing in. Armin, who was the brave soul for a change, climbed in the back seat. Eren followed him tentatively. Levi finally sat in the front seat. "Hey, Levi," Sonia said, trying to hold back laughter, "You can't sit there. You need to be at least 4'9 to sit in the front!" She fell into a fit of giggling. Armin snorted loudly, covering his mouth with his hands. Eren, however, began howling a loud laughter. Face darkening, he stared at Sonia. Her laughter stopped. "Shit, you're scary..." She whispered. He crossed his legs and looked out of the front window. "Jaeger, Arlert." He hushed with a very dark tone. They stopped immediately. "Yes, sir!" They said together. "When we get back, stable duties and daily laps for two months." "Yes, Heichou..." They grumbled.

At last, they finally got to the mall. Levi whistled. "Wow, things have changed," he mused. "Now," Sonia said, clapping her hands together. "Armin, I can see you in a Polo sweater. Eren, you'd look good in a graphic tee. I think a dress shirt would look good on Levi. We'll start with Eren, I've been _dying_ to go to Hot Topic!" As they walked through the store, people cast them strange looks towards their current dress. They quirked their brows right back at them, not used to their outfits, either.

"Come on, Hot Topic is right up ahead!" Sonia sing-songed. Instantly, Armin and Eren were scared of their surroundings. It was dark, and there was very strange music playing. Levi smirked. "You two look terrified. If we're going to fit in, don't act like that." They didn't dare walk further into the store. Levi rolled his eyes and followed Sonia. Armin felt a tap on his shoulder. Sure enough, it was one of the strangely dressed people that inhabited the shop. "Hey, cool cosplay, man! What's it from?" She asked. **(A/N: In this universe, the actual franchise SNK doesn't exist.)** "I'm not too sure what 'cause play' is. These are our uniforms. We're just waiting for our friend..." The girl, clearly no longer interested, nodded and walked away. "What the hell is 'cause play'? Eren asked. Armin shrugged, just as lost as he was. Around 10 minutes later, they emerged. "Kay, I just bought you some graphic tees and skinny jeans. They'll look great! Armin next, OK?"

Finally done shopping, they all had a sufficient amount of clothing. All three plopped down on the sofas at Sonia's house. "Hey, what are you guys doing? You have to change! Put these on," She commanded, handing them each a pair of clothes. After they finished, the outfits she so carefully planned fit perfectly. Armin wore a gray Polo sweater with a white undershirt. Levi donned a plain white dress shirt with the first two buttons undone (Due to her command). Eren wore a Batman tank top ("What's a 'Bat Man'?" He had asked.) and black skinny jeans. "But wait, one more thing." Sonia said evilly. She reached into the Hot Topic bag and pulled out an earring. "I have a present for you, Eren," She smirked, holding him up to him. His eyes filled with fear and he started backing up. "_No._" He stated bluntly. "Yes!" She screamed, jumping at him and pushing him to the ground.

Eren thrashed under her. Levi snorted while Armin stared dumbfounded. "Come on, Titan boy! It won't hurt a bit." He still shook his head. "I'll never let you up! Just do it, for me? I just bought you all over 300 dollars worth of clothing. Come on, it will close up!" Eren sighed, submitting. "Fine. Just do it." He told her. Sonia squealed, releasing the poor boy. Unfortunately for her, in the flurry, her tube top had ridden down to a suggestive degree. Half of her bra was now exposed. Eren and Armin's faces turn red. Levi spoke up. "Tch, fix your shirt. Those two horndogs are staring at you." They both quickly looked away. Blushing as red as they were, Sonia pulled her shirt back up. "You little perverts!" She scolded.

Eren, now seated nervously in a chair, waited for Sonia to clean the needle. After dipping it in peroxide, she dragged a lighter over it. "Right or left ear?" She asked. Eren gulped. "Right," he decided. After cleaning his ear, she put a lemon behind it and positioned the needle. "I'll count to three, okay?" Eren nodded, scrunching his eyes closed. "1..." And then, she pushed the needle through. "_Fuck!_" Eren cursed loudly. "You said you would count to three!" She shrugged. "I lied." Levi clicked his tongue. "So you can stand Titans biting of your limbs and tearing pieces of your hands off with your own teeth, but not a needle?" He questioned. "Hey, it hurt!" Eren said defensively. Sonia pulled out the needle and replaced the earring. "See, it looks good! You can just take it out and let it heal when you go back." Levi cleared his throat to gain their attention. "Don't think just because there are no Titans that you will slack off. You're not going to get fat while you're here. We ill still train every day. Are we clear?" "Yes, Heichou..." They grumbled.


	5. Chapter 5- Opera and Tears

OPERA AND TEARS

That night, they all sat in the living room, clearly bored. Eren was poking at his new earring, Levi was tapping his knee, and Armin was absent-mindedly reading a newspaper. Sonia blew air out her cheeks. An idea sprung into her mind. "Hey, guys! We should watch a movie!" Blank stares were her answer. It then registered with her that they didn't _know_ what a movie was. After giving a brief explanation, these 'movies' got mixed reactions. Eren gave a nonchalant nod but seemed interested, Armin nodded vigorously, intrigued by film, and Levi rolled his eyes. "Why would you not just go out and do something yourself, instead of watching other people pretend to?" He had asked. Sonia slapped his arm. "Because it's entertaining!"

Sonia turned on the TV. She had a large flatscreen and surround sound speakers, due to her wealthy family. Once Amazon Prime was up, they began scrolling through their choices. Eren was the first one to make a suggestion. "Go back a few. What was that? It was called _The Human Centipede._" Sonia remembered when Kathrine forced her to watch it. She had thrown up. Shaking her head, she replied, "No way. When I watched it, I vomited." Eren seemed even more intent on watching it. "What's so bad about it?" He pressed on. She raised her hand and shook her head. "Please?" Eren begged. Giving up, she sighed, "Fine, I'll play the trailer. Then tell me if you're still interested." Halfway through the trailer, Eren looked mildly horrified, Armin had buried his face in Eren's arm, and Levi was stone faced per usual. "Never mind..." He grumbled.

They spent about four or five minutes scrolling through the movies until Sonia found one of her favorite stage performances. "Oh my god, it's _The Phantom of the Opera_!" She squealed. "We can have a marathon. We'll watch Phantom first, and then the sequel, _Love Never Dies_. Fair warning, I might cry during the second one." Levi and Eren didn't seem to like the idea of any romance, but Armin enjoyed plays. They had finally agreed to watch it, much to Eren and Levi's dismay. **(A/N: Spoilers for both Phantom and the sequel are coming!)**

_Look in your face in the mirror, I am there inside!_** (A/N: This song is called The Mirror) **The masked Phantom sang. They were no more than ten or twenty minutes into the play, but Levi had already fallen asleep. Armin and Sonia gave the show full attention. "God, Ramin Karimloo has such a good voice," Sonia said dreamily. Armin nodded in agreement. "So, this Phantom lives under the Opera Populaire and basically runs it?" Armin asked. She nodded. "That Christine girl is pretty hot," Eren decided. "I know, Sierra Boggess is so pretty!" She agreed.

_Pitiful creature of darkness, what kind of life have you known? God give me courage to show you, you are not alone! _**(A/N: This once is called Down once More/Track down this Murder****)** They had finally reached the end. Christine had grabbed the Phantom's unmasked distorted face and kissed him. Levi, who had woken about halfway through, clicked his tongue. Eren looked disgusted. ''What hot chick kisses a freak like that?" He yelled at the TV. "She kissed him to show that she loved him, but she belonged to Raoul! Christine would have to stay there forever if she didn't!" A teary-eyed Armin responded. Eren rolled his eyes and laughed. "Oh my God, Armin, you're so gay." Armin blushed and shouted back, "I-I'm not gay!"

It was now at least one or two in the morning. Levi had given up and went back to sleep, Eren was half awake, but Armin and Sonia were still wide awake. They were now almost done watching _Love Never Dies._ Armin was laying his head on Sonia's shoulder, and she rested her head on his. Levi had taken up an entire sofa, so Eren rested his head in Armin's lap. "Meg is going to... _Drown_ Gustav?" Armin asked in a panicked voice. Sonia nodded against his head. "Crazy bitch," Eren muttered sleepily.

_Beauty sometimes goes unseen, we can't all be like Christine, _The Phantom sang, trying to calm Meg. Meg shot her gun, accidentally hitting Christine's torso and making her fall. **(A/N: Two separate videos: Please Miss Giry, I want to go back! and Love never Dies finale)** Armin gasped. The gunshot pulled Eren out of his sleepy trance, but Levi didn't stir. The final song was sang, and Sonia was bawling. Armin had tears running down his cheeks as well. Eren, with his naturally indignant personality, yelled at the TV, no longer tired. Levi woke at the loud voice. "Jaeger, Arlert! Why are you screaming, and why are you crying? I'm trying to sleep!" He shouted. A shaky voiced Armin tried to explain. "W- Well sir, th- the ending of the play was very sad-" A still yelling Eren cut him off. "That ugly bitch Meg shot Christine, and she died! What the hell kind of ending was that?!" He fumed. "Jaeger." Levi said monotonously. Eren instantly stopped. "Yes, Heichou?" He asked, slightly scared. "I have no fucking idea what you're talking about. Shut up." He rolled over and went back to sleep.

That night, Armin and Eren curled onto the same couch uncomfortably while Levi continued snoring. Little did they know, a certain raven-haired girl with a red muffler was planning to crash and find her step-brother.

* * *

OMG! Mikasa is coming! Lol. Anyway, this one was really fun. If you haven't seen Phantom or the sequel, go watch! SNK belongs to Hajime Isayama, and POTO/LND belongs to Andrew Lloyd Webber. I own Sonia and Kathrine. I hope you enjoyed! ~Specter


	6. Chapter 6- Truth or Dare?

A/N: Hello friends! This chapter is fun. I don't know why, but I used a lot of swearing in this chapter. Levi is going to be a little OOC in this one, as requested by TicciToby157! Major fluff with slight Eremika and Eremin ahead, with a tiny bit of Rivamika! Anyway, enjoy! I don't own SNK.

* * *

.

They had heard the all too familiar sound.

It was at least four in the morning. They all slept peacefully, until they heard the telltale 'boom', 'skid', and 'oof', announcing an arrival.

Armin had shot up, rustling the couch and making Eren stir. Levi rose, half asleep. Eren had then gotten up, rubbing his eyes. "Who the hell is here now?" Eren muttered groggily. Light feet were heard dashing across the wooden floor. Sonia ran out of the hall leading to her room, looking terrified. "Armin," she said frantically, turning to him because he was the most awake. "What the fuck was that? Please, go look outside. I swear I'm having a heart attack." Levi had cleared his throat. "I have a pretty good guess of which brat that is," he said venomously.

The three Survey Corps soldiers ran outside, eager to see who it was that was joining them. Sonia still huddled inside, scared out of her mind. Once Eren had seen that short black hair, he knew who it was. "Mi-Mikasa?" He asked, pulling her up gently. "Are you okay?" Mikasa threw her arms around Eren. "Oh, thank god you're alright!" She cried. Eren was taken aback, as it was rare for her to show affection. She pulled away, looking at him. "What are you wearing, Eren? Did you pierce your ear? No, you would never do that. Who did that? Did you find a place to stay? Are you hungry? Hurt? Did you-" "Mikasa, _please, _shut the _fuck _up!" Armin screamed, until quickly gasping and widening his eyes. He turned scarlet, clasping his hands over his mouth. everyone else was very shocked, as well. The worst thing that ever came out of Armin's mouth was a very rare 'damn'. Eren snorted. "Shit, dude. Never thought I'd hear you say that," he muttered, smirking. Armin fell to the ground and started to cry. "Mikasa, I'm so sorry! Please forgive me! I have no idea where that came from!" He sobbed. Mikasa kneeled next to him, placing a hand on his shoulder. "It's fine, Armin. You must be tired." She soothed. Armin apologized at least four more times. "Come on, Mikasa, meet our chauffeur." Eren called over his shoulder.

"Mikasa, this is Sonia. Sonia, this is my sister, Mikasa." Eren introduced. Sonia gave Eren a look, confused. Mikasa was clearly of Asian descent, while Eren had German written all over him. "_Adopted_ sister," he clarified. Sonia nodded and turned towards Mikasa. "Hi! Oh my god, you're so cute. How did you get here?" Mikasa nodded and smiled. "Thanks. I crashed, same as they did. I needed to find Eren. Now, did you pierce his ear?" Mikasa asked. Sonia nodded sheepishly. "Is- Is that okay?" she wondered. Eren rolled his eyes. "You don't need to ask her permission, Sonia! It's my choice," he said defiantly. Sonia giggled and noticed Armin's red eyes. "Awwe, babe, what's wrong?" She hummed, wrapping her arm around him. Um- Um, well, err," he stuttered. "Oh my god, you should've seen it! Mikasa was freaking out and asking me all of these questions, and Armin straight up yelled, 'Mikasa, shut the _fuck _up!' It was great!" Eren explained, laughing loudly. Sonia's arm whipped off Armin as she grasped her stomach, laughing uncontrollably. Armin started crying again. Mikasa's mouth twitched, threatening a smile. Even Levi laughed, almost louder than Eren. Evryone looked at him, not used to any expression at all. He then clamped a hand around Armin's shoulder. "Calm down, Armin. It's fine." They became even more surprised over his affection and use of his first name. "What?" Levi asked to the shocked faces.

The laughter died down and Sonia glanced at the clock. "Guys, it's 3:54 AM! Come on, Mikasa. You can sleep in my room with me. We're going shopping tomorrow!" She squealed. Mikasa looked mildly excited, but all three males groaned loudly. Sonia snorted. "Don't worry, you dorks. You're not invited." She stated, leading the raven haired girl back to her room.

The next day, Sonia and Mikasa's POV

Mikasa and Sonia walked through the mall. Mikasa absentmindedly tugged at her red scarf, a habit she had developed the day Eren gave it to her. Sonia took note of this. "Say, Mikasa," she began, "Why are you wearing that scarf? It's boiling out today!' She complained. Mikasa seemed to think on this question for a minute. "It's warm..." She muttered into it. This confused Sonia, but she knew not to ask any further. Instead of continuing the conversation, she pulled Mikasa into a nearby shop.

Levi, Armin, and Eren's POV

Armin fidgeted with the remote, wondering how to turn on the TV. He was sitting up on the couch, Eren laying with his stomach on Armin's lap, so he was draped over his friend. "Dude, press the red button," Eren suggested. Armin sighed. "We've already tried that one three times, Eren," he reminded. "What about the yellow one?" He asked. Levi had leaned over Armin's shoulder, looking at the remote. "Or, you could press the button that says 'on'," he informed before walking away. Just then, the front door had opened. Mikasa stepped into view. She now donned a form-fitting shirt and yoga pants, showing off her very athletic figure. She still wore her scarf, though. They all looked at her, amazed. Sonia's head popped out from behind her. "Eren, did you know how fucking _ripped_ your sister is? She's got a six-pack or something!" Eren laughed, blushing slightly. "Damn, Mikasa, you look hot!" Eren teased, jokingly slapping her ass. Mikasa's eyes darkened. Eren went from joking to terrified. He shrunk away from his obviously pissed of sister. Levi snorted while Armin was both equally shocked and apalled by his best friend's actions. "Shit, man, 2014 is changing you." He muttered. Armin looked pleased with himself for using the word 'shit' for the first time. "You as well, Armin! You're turning into a sailor!" Eren shot back.

That night, they had decided to play truth or dare. Sonia couldn't wait to mess with, them, and truth of dare was her best opportunity. Sonia glanced at them all evilly. She had chosen her victim. "Armin," she began, "Truth or dare?" Armin gulped, scared. "D- Dare," he decided. _Perfect,_ Sonia thought. "I dare you to kiss Eren!" She dared. Eren and Armin both looked at each other, eyes widened in disgust. "N- No! I choose truth!" Armin half yelled. Sonia laughed at his attempt. "No take-backs, Armin. And, come on, you're obviously gay as shit. Just do it!" She urged. Armin blushed even harder than before. "I am _not_ gay!" He yelled. Sonia put her hands up submissively. "Calm down, He-Man. Okay, fine, you're not. Still, do it!" She commanded. Still, Armin held his place. Levi sighed loudly. "Arlert, just get it over with." Finally, Armin lightly pecked Eren's mouth for no more than a half of a second, and didn't look his friend in the eye for the rest of the night.

"Mikasa, truth or dare?" Eren asked. "Truth." Eren groaned. "You're _so_ boring, Mikasa! Fine. Are you still a virgin?" Eren asked. Sonia sighed. It was such a generic question. Still, it caused Mikasa to blush heavily. "Of- Of course!" She squeaked. Levi quirked a brow. "Wow, you got some expression out of her," He observed. Eren still went on. "If you are, then why are you so flustered? Are you sure, Mikasa?" He pressed. "Yes!" She repeated in the same tone. "Then why are you still so embarrassed?" Eren asked once more. Mikasa sighed, and very quietly muttered, "Well, kind of..." This confused Eren. "What do you mean, 'kind of'? You are or you aren't!" Everyone had gotten what she meant by now, save for Eren. Armin, who was blushing, leaned towards Eren's ear. "Come on, it's obvious, Eren!" He whispered. Sonia then leaned towards Mikasa. "Toys or fingers?" She whispered, and then burst into laughter. Mikasa was now as red as her scarf. Eren hadn't heard Sonia's statement, so he was still confused. Levi had sighed once again, and yelled, "Dammit, Jaeger! The girl masturbates!" Eren turned as red as Mikasa, and she dashed back to Sonia's room and didn't appear for the rest of the night. She had basically just admitted to her captain one of her most personal secrets.

Eren had now felt bad about pushing a big secret out of Mikasa. "Let's stop, OK?" He requested. They all nodded in agreement. Eren made his way to Sonia's room. he had to apologize to his adoptive sister. When he entered, she laid facing the opposite wall, sniffling slightly. When she heard him enter, she flipped and glared at him, still red. Eren's pinkness returned as well. "Look, Mikasa," he started, "I'm sorry. That was a dick move, especially in front of Corporal shorty. I shouldn't have asked such a personal question...' He trailed off, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly. "But, hey, don't feel bad, it's completely natural for a girl your age to mastur-" "GET OUT!" She shouted, throwing a pillow at him.

* * *

A/N: WTF did I just write!? Anyway, this one was so fun to do! I hope you enjoyed. The next will be up soon! I don't own SNK.


	7. Chapter 7- Sonia's Guide to the Internet

A/N: I don't own SNK. Enjoy, romance starts here! Since Eremin won in votes, this is where it starts. Sorry if you don't like Eremin!

* * *

"Something just occurred to me," Sonia announced. The Shiganshina trio looked up at her (Levi was training). "You haven't used the internet yet!" She said excitedly. Armin's head perked up. "Oh, yeah! You told me about it! An endless amount of knowledge," He mused dreamily. Sonia nodded. "Yeah, yeah, knowledge, whatever. But there's _so_ much more."

"Now, who wants to try it first?" Sonia offered. Armin, of course, volunteered right away. She handed him the laptop. He stared at it blankly for a while. "Why are the letters not in alphabetical order?" He asked. "It's just easier this way. Now, click the white box, and type in anything you want to search." After locating the correct keys, he managed to write 'sea'. "Okay, good. Now press the 'enter' key." Sonia instructed. Sure enough, billions of options popped up. Armin gasped, choosing the Wikipedia article. "Oh, wow! It's beautiful, isn't it?" Armin said. "I hope we can go someday." Sonia sighed. "What's so special about the ocean? You know it's only, like, ten minutes away from my house, right? We can go tomorrow, if you want." The three instantly looked very happy and emotional. Tears pricked the edge of Armin's eyes. "Re- Really?" He said shakily. "It's always been a dream of ours. Thank you." A tear slipped down his cheek. Not questioning, Sonia moved on. "Now, the thing about the internet is it's like the ocean. The surface is warm, bright, and normal, but it gets colder, stranger, and darker the deeper you get."

"Alright! Let's skim the surface. You'll find things like YouTube, a video viewing site, search engines, social media, shopping, and gaming sites. Probably the worst thing you'll find here is births," Sonia explained. Eren's face constricted in disgust. "...Which we will _not_ be watching." She clarified. Eren breathed in relief. "But, let's get a little deeper!"

"Now, we're in a little further. When you want to get here, use private browsing." They looked confused, so Sonia explained further. "This is still pretty easily accessed, but a little stranger." She started listing off with her fingers. "You'll find porn," Armin blushed but Eren seemed a little more intrigued, "4chan, which you should never go on, strange videos, and other things. But, now, shit gets weird."

"Here we are, the deepest us commoners can go. I warn you, never try to get further than this." The three friends looked on edge. "Here, we've got things like gore, hacking, all that jazz. There's also a video everyone who wants to use the internet has to see." She allowed a dramatic pause, enjoying their scared faces. "This video is called 'Two girls one cup'."

FOUR MINUTES LATER

Levi walked back into the house after training, tired and strained. He made his way towards the kitchen for a drink. When he passed the living room, he saw a sight was certainly... _Strange,_ to say the least. Arlert was on the floor, looking like he was going to vomit. Ackerman was actually showing emotion, looking not only sickened but terrified. Jaeger was screaming, which wasn't very unusual. He found his culprit. There was Sonia, laughing and gagging. "What's wrong, brats?" Levi asked, walking closer to the screen. When he caught a glimpse, he opened his mouth to speak, but then closed it. He walked away, scoffing. "Freaks," he murmured.

After everyone recollected themselves, Eren angrily slammed the computer shut. "What the fuck, Sonia!" He yelled. "Where do you find this shit?!" She giggled. "What's so funny?!" He demanded. "Nothing, just that you said, 'where do you find this shit?' Get it?" Eren looked completely unamused. "Sorry." She said bluntly. "Now, be careful what you do on the computer. The government is watching you. And, if you watch porn, use earbuds." Sonia left without another word. There was a short silence, the three sitting without a word. "Well," Mikasa started, "At least we're going to the ocean tomorrow," She offered. They stood, making their way back to the room they shared. "Do you think it's actually salt water?" Eren asked. "No way." Mikasa responded.

Eren stood on the small balcony of the house later that night. He enjoyed the alone time that he rarely got to have anymore. That was until he heard the door behind him open. He turned sharply, annoyed. He calmed down when he saw who it was. "Armin," he said. Armin smiled, walking to the edge of the balcony and looking out. "Eren, do you like it here?" Armin asked. Eren thought for a moment, and then responded, "I don't know, man. It's weird. I miss the thrill of hunting, but I like being safe for once." Armin nodded in agreement. They stood silently for a moment, enjoying the view. Eren picked at the red beanie he was wearing that day, and Armin tapped on the balcony rail. Then without thinking, Eren did something he never thought he would. He grabbed Armin's arm, yanked him towards himself, and kissed him.

Armin squeaked, completely shocked. It didn't register to him what was happening at first, but then he relaxed. He wrapped his arms around Eren's neck, pulling him closer. Eren's hands fell on Armin's hips, making the smaller boy gasp. Eren took advantage of this and slipped his tongue inside, making him gasp once more. Their tongues brushed repeatedly, each time drawing out a moan from both. The kiss was finally broken, leaving a trail of saliva connecting them. They remained in the same position, but rested their foreheads against one another's. "I've been wanting to do that since dare of truth," Eren admitted. "Truth or dare," Armin corrected, giggling. Their moment was cut off by a voice. Levi's voice, to be exact. "Well, damn. We were right." They bolted apart. Sonia stood next to Levi. "I told you guys! I knew it! Mikasa, you were wrong! Levi and I were right! Ha!" Mikasa stepped into view, scarf around her mouth. She said, "Shit." In a muffled voice and walked away. Sonia walked up to them, throwing an arm around both. "So much for not being gay, huh, Armin?" He scowled and blushed. "Don't be embarrassed, you guys were made for each other!" She encouraged, wiping away spit from his mouth. "Gross," she muttered. "Well, go to bed, You'll need all your energy for the beach tomorrow, you lovebirds!" She sang, running back inside. Hand in hand, they walked back to the room they shared.

* * *

A/N: Kay. First of all, go check out MadisonScotts. She's writing a Rivamika, and it's multichaptered with smut! ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) Anyway, I got the inspiration for the 2 girls 1 cup thing from a tumblr post ( com/post/88503657284/snk-characters-react-to-two-girls-one-cup). I love Eremin, it's perf. I don't own SNK. Enjoy the rest of you day! ~Specter


	8. Update Yo!

Yooooooo! (I don't know what that was, lol.) Anyway, I haven't been updating lately because I've been preparing to go to New York to see Phantom of the Opera (Second row tickets baby)! Also because I've been in a Supernatural mood lately, I don't have any SNK motivation. I'll be leaving the 12th and will be returning the 15th-ish? Anyway, I'll update when I get back with a long ocean chapter! I know there are only about 11 readers of this story, but I'll still update for you few! Love you, stay cool you nerds! -Specter


End file.
